Ship of Dreams
by Aratte
Summary: Kemudian jejari mereka saling taut, dan ia diingatkan telah bahagia. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. /RivaEre /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015


Disclaimers: _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime._ _Titanic is a film directed and written by James Cameron_ _. This is only a work of_ _fan_ _fiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work._

Summary: Kemudian jejari mereka saling taut, dan ia diingatkan telah bahagia.

Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

/Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, romance

[Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Romance - Titanic (untuk tanggal 25 Desember 2015)

Relationship/pair: RivaEre

Warning for implicit slash romance.

Catatan: sesuai prompt, adegan terinspirasi dari plot filmnya, dengan _twists_ dan penokohan yang berbeda. Ini merupakan _oneshot_ dan prolog singkat pengantar cerita (bisa dibilang hanya versi singkat dari cerita yang sebenarnya, fanfiksi RivaEre titanic!AU yang akan saya buat di masa mendatang).

.

.

.

"Ship of Dreams" by Aratte

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu melambung, naik turun, terempas ombak setajam bebatu. Raksasa es mendispersi cahaya aneh dari jauh, seperti ratusan lilin membaur jadi satu, sebelum mereka menyerpih.

Ia melihat tanpa mata, menghirup tanpa hidung. Lunas kapal megah bergerak miring menuju bumi. Kini ia percaya setiap kata-kata Isabel tentang betapa indah Titanic, tentang ia yang menjadi bandit jalanan paling beruntung sedunia, tentang tiket kapal paling berharga yang pernah ia menangkan.

Ia menengok lelaki muda di sampingnya. Mata penuh ketakutan, kekuatan, harapan –refleksi wajahnya sendiri. Ia coba menggapai mata itu, wajah itu, tangan itu. Kemudian jejari mereka saling taut, dan ia diingatkan telah bahagia.

Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia; tiga preman jalanan. Rambut hitam, cokelat abu, merah. Tiga kepala yang hilang timbul seperti buah kelapa hanyut terapung di pelabuhan. Mereka menipis seperti asap di antara kerumunan besar.

Kerumunan tersebut melintas di hadapan sebuah bangunan superstruktur berwarna putih, dengan geladak yang berisi, dan lunas kapal berpilar tinggi menjulang seperti kuil di atas awan. Tulisan "TITANIC", pada badan kapal, mengkilat diterpa senja.

"Isabel, berhentilah mendongak," tegur Levi.

"Aku ingin naik kapal ini, Abang."

"Malam ini. Tidurlah malam ini dan bemimpi naik kapal."

Farlan terkekeh. "Kenapa memangnya? Tidak ada salahnya bermimpi. Kata mereka, Titanic adalah kapal pewujud impian."

Levi sarkastik. "Bukan kapal untuk para pemimpi."

Farlan angkat bahu. Isabel masih terus menoleh.

Antrean penumpang mengular dengan tiket di dompet masing-masing. Kaum pedagang, bangsawan kesiangan, aristokrat, seniman, pendatang, orang numpang lewat, membaur menjadi satu. Mereka saling berpeluk, menyebut nama saudara, sahabat, kekasih, mengucap pesan _bon voyage_ , dan menitik air mata.

Mobil-mobil mewah ikut menyesaki kerumunan. Sebuah _Renault_ burgundi mewah muncul di pelabuhan, memakan tempat paling lebar sehingga orang-orang harus menyingkir. Ia berhenti pada jalur penumpang kelas satu. Supirnya turun membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih salju, dengan pakaian putih cokelat, turun. Dia mengenakan syal merah dan topi bulu aristokratis. Semua mata memandang padanya mengenal nama keluarga gadis itu; Ackerman yang Tersohor.

Levi menoleh untuk berpapasan muka dengan gadis itu sebentar. Hanya sedetik ia melihat, wajah gadis itu telah ditutupi seorang lelaki.

Lelaki ini berpakaian sama bagus dan turun dari mobil mewah gadis Ackerman, tapi kau bisa tahu ia bukan berdarah bangsawan.

Mata lelaki itu hijau zamrud yang tak lebih berkilau dibanding batu akik bangsawan di sebelah Levi. Tapi mata tajam itu bertemu dengan Levi. Hipnotik. Sepersekian detik.

Ia masih bocah, mungkin usia limabelas, celingukan digandeng oleh si gadis menuju kapal impian. Kapal impian bagi semua orang, tapi tidak untuk lelaki itu. Ia berperan domba miskin tersesat pada peternakan kaum borjuis, kaum pinggiran terperangkap dalam kapal budak.

Angin laut mengantarkan suara lelaki itu ke telinga Levi. " –Tunggu, Mikasa. Mereka di mana?"

Gadis bangsawan, Mikasa Ackerman, menjawab, "Ayah dan ibumu? Mereka di dalam, sudah mendahului kita, Eren. Kurasa Kenny sedang menjamu mereka. Armin dan kakeknya pun sudah di dalam. Kutempatkan di dek kelas satu tapi Armin menolaknya. Mereka di kelas dua."

Eren mendongak. "Jadi ini kapal yang mereka bilang tak mungkin bisa tenggelam." Nadanya seperti bocah menyindir. Mukanya tidak tahu bersyukur. "Tidak lebih besar dari kapal Mauretania yang kulihat di koran."

Mikasa datar. "Kau boleh sinis untuk semua kapal, Eren, tapi kau harus melihat Titanic. Ia punya lapangan tenis indoor, spa ala Turki, kafe Parisian –"

Levi sudah berlalu menjauh ia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan lagi. Ia menjauhi pelabuhan.

Kelasi kapal berteriak. "Satu setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan!"

.

"Memang kapal yang tak dapat tenggelam." Kenny Ackerman, bangsawan bertopi koboi dan separuh baya, menggoyang gelas sampanye di depan wajah dokter berambut gondrong. "Minum, Dokter?"

"Aku tidak minum," jawab Dokter Grisha Jaeger. Kacamatanya berkilat bening saat ia mendongak. "Tapi secara logika, ia kapal berzirah yang dapat tenggelam jika insiden terjadi. Sebagai contoh mungkin ada gunung es membentur kita di tengah jalan."

"Grisha –jangan membuatku takut," Carla Jaeger meremas serbetnya.

Kenny terkekeh. "Apakah ini pengalaman pertama kalian naik kapal pesiar?"

"Kami menaiki kapal transportasi dari Shiganshina menuju Provinsi Rose."

"Ha! Tentu. Tentu. Kapal bau yang membuatmu tak bisa bernapas." Kenny meneguk sampanye.

Carla tersenyum getir, menutupi muka tersinggung.

Grisha membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tentu berbeda dengan Titanic yang akan langsung membawamu ke Mitras."

Pintu diketuk. Pelayan pribadi Kenny membuka pintu, menampakkan Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman.

" _Well_ , calon pengantin sudah datang kan?" Kenny memutar topinya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian menyusul lama sekali?" tanya Grisha.

Mikasa berwajah datar. "Eren ketinggalan pakaian dalamnya di rumah sehingga kami harus bolak-balik mengambil barang."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Baiklah? Anak-anak sudah berkumpul. Mari tur sebentar di koridor kelas satu sebelum kalian terlelap. Kau tertarik, Eren? Melihat baling-baling kapal? Mikasa saja suka melihatnya dan ia bisa menghitung berapa cepat mereka berputar."

"Tidak."

Carla memelototinya. "Tidak? Mungkin maksudnya adalah 'tidak, jangan repot-repot ', Eren jaga sikap!"

Kenny berdiri dari kursi, memberi tip kepada pramusaji sebelum pergi. "Aku tidak apa. Eren mirip dengan anakku yang hilang sebelum ia lari dari rumah. Ayo."

Eren mengikuti dengan setengah hati.

.

Tak begitu jauh dari cerobong asap Titanic yang menjulang, cerobong asap rumah lain mengepulkan abu hitam. Sebuah bar kecil penuh sesak oleh kru kapal dan buruh pelabuhan.

Di pinggir jendela, meja bulat berceceran kartu poker. Perjudian sedang terlaksana. Koin-koin menumpuk pada meja dengan tiga buah tiket pada puncaknya. Levi duduk di sana. Satu lawan tiga. Isabel dan Farlan mendampingi Levi.

Meja digebrak oleh lawan frustrasi.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini tiket kelas tiga yang bisa kau dapatkan cuma-cuma hanya jika menang poker melawanku!" sahut si pemilik bar, yang arogan nan ceroboh. "Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Seharusnya."

"Kau gila! Aku tak percaya kau sampai mempertaruhkan tiket Titanic kita."

Sementara tiga lawan sibuk berseteru, Levi duduk santai berpangku dagu. "Aku mungkin masih berbaik hati, aku tidak butuh tiket kapal kalian. Aku hanya butuh kunci menuju gudang teh hitammu dan seluruh uang di brankasmu. Pilih."

Isabel protes. "Abang! Ini kan kesempatan."

"Oke, tiga buah tiket kapal Titanic kami untuk ditukar dengan selurut aset berhargamu."

Levi menyeringai. " _Deal_. Untuk adikku."

Isabel berbinar.

Giliran lawan menarik kartu sambil membasahi bibir, gugup.

Levi menarik sebuah kartu, kalem, dan menyelipkannya di antara jemari.

Keempatnya serentak menutup kartu, mengatupkan telapak tangan pada meja.

"Siap? Buka sekarang."

Si pemilik bar mendapat _niente_ , rekannya mendapat _squat_ , dan rekannya yang frustrasi mendapat _two pair_. Isabel dan Farlan menahan napas. Levi diam.

"Oke? Bagaimana sekarang nasibmu, Bandit Boncel?"

"Nasib?" Levi menatap mereka satu per satu. Jenis tatapan yang tak bisa kau lawan. "Nasib seseorang akan berubah malam ini."

Levi membanting kartunya ke meja. _Full house_ sempurna.

Isabel dan Farlan menahan memekik.

Cerobong asap Titanic mengepul, dan melolong. Lima menit sebelum siap berlayar. Sementara ketiga lawan sedang pukul-pukulan, Farlan tergesa mengumpulkan koin kemenangan. Levi mengancing kerah kemeja lusuh sambil menendang jatuh meja. Isabel menyabet tiket Titanic dan berlari sambil menjerit.

"Titanic! Aku datang! Kapal impianku!" Isabel hampir ingin melompat di atas kepala penumpang.

"Astaga, Levi?! Aku tak percaya kau berjudi dadakan. Sejam yang lalu kita cuma bisa menengok kapal ini dari jauh."

"Iseng berbuah kapal pesiar."

Sekali lagi tiga kepala mereka timbul tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Kali ini di antara kerumunan pengantre. Levi, dengan kemeja lusuh dan supender kulit hitam imitasi, maju paling depan menuju geladak penumpang kelas tiga. Mereka membawa barang-barang di atas pundak, mengabaikan teriakan dan teguran, senggol kanan-kiri tanpa tahu sopan.

Petugas mencegat mereka. "Preman pasar tak semestinya naik kapal."

Levi menyodorkan tiket itu ke muka petugas. "Aturan mana dari kapal ini yang tak mengizinkan pemegang tiket naik kapal?"

Isabel terkekeh girang. "Kami masuk."

Mereka langsung berlari menghambur masuk koridor kelas tiga bercat putih. Isabel menabrak troli makanan. Kanan-kiri penuh penumpang membawa koper. Farlan melompati koper-koper itu, tak pernah berteriak sesenang itu.

"Kita bandit paling beruntung di dunia!"

Mereka naik tangga ke atas geladak ramai penumpang yang berduyun, mendaki tiang sekundar untuk melambaikan tangan kepada keluarga mereka.

"Kita tak punya keluarga. Kepada siapa kita melambaikan tangan."

"Ssh. Ikut saja melambaikan tangan!l

Maka Levi, Farlan dan Isabel ikut melambaikan tangan, ke arah burung, ke arah jangkar, ke arah besi-besi yang melintangi mobil mewah.

Titanic bertolak. Seruan keluarga dan warga pelabuhan mengiring kepergiannya.

Isabel berteriak kepada semua orang tak dikenal. "Selamat tinggal! Sampai jumpa! Dadah! Aku cinta kalian."

.

Dua tingkat di atas mereka adalah kamar mewah berdinding merah marun.

Keluarga Ackerman mereservasi ruang kamar kelas satu, dengan meja makan, mawar, lukisan terkenal, dan ranjang besar berkualitas tinggi. Kamar kelas satu hanya diperuntukkan bagi keluar Jaeger.

Pelayan menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas tulip jus jeruk dan menyerahkannya kepada Grisha.

"Adakah lagi yang kalian butuhkan?" Mikasa bertanya kepada Eren.

Eren diam, terlalu sibuk mengamati lukisan di dinding.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu kalian malam ini di ruang perjamuan," kata Mikasa. "Aku mohon diri bila mengganggu –"

Carla memeluk gadis itu. "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Mikasa tersipu, keluar dari ruangan dengan syal merah membalut bibirnya.

Eren berdiri setelah gadis itu menghilang. "Putar haluan! Kita pulang ke Shiganshina secepatnya," tuturnya dalam bisik urgen, mendorong pundak ibunya. "Aku tak mau ada di sini, Bu."

Carla menggeleng. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Mr. Kenny sudah mengatur segalanya untukmu agar bisa naik kapal ini menuju Mitras. Kita pulang setelah mengurus rencana pernikahanmu."

Eren mendelik. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak –"

Piring keperakan membentur karpet, tak berbunyi terlalu kuat, namun menyentakkan Eren lebih dari apa pun.

Pelayan-pelayan pribadi tertunduk, tak mau tahu.

"Menikah dengan putri keluarga Ackerman!" Grisha bergetar dalam amarah. "Aku tak mau semua orang tahu aku punya anak seorang homoseks!"

Eren membeku.

.

Kembali ke dua tingkat ke bawah, adalah kamar tiga preman pembuat onar.

Isabel menjatuhkan piring keperakan di kamar, yang sebelumnya ia berkaca dengan piring mengkilat itu. Farlan sibuk memperhatikan lukisan seharga 1000 dolar di dinding.

Kamar mereka bercat putih, dengan almari dan meja kecil, dan memiliki ranjang bertingkat. Masih melebih ekspektasi, menurut Levi, bagi si preman jalanan yang tak punya tempat tidur.

Titanic berlayar sebentuk siluet pada kaki langit oranye. Ia menyala dengan ribuan jendela kabin berkerlap-kerlip. Ia melayang seperti kastil terapung, mengecil, menyambut turunnya langit malam.

Levi duduk pada bangku geladak. Matahari senja sebentuk bola menjauh dari balik punggungnya. Sejauh mata memandang, Levi melihat kaki langit, dengan sagara raksasa menggulung bersama ombak.

Buku sketsa di tangan Levi, satu-satunya harta yang tak pernah ia lewatkan. Pada kertasnya ia melukis camar dengan krayon kasar.

Lembar sketsa berakhir penuh coretan indah. Levi berbakat menggambar. Farlan dan Isabel mengakui itu, sementara mereka menonton Levi menggambar sembari mengamati bentangan laut lepas.

Tampak pada balkon di atas deknya, adalah seorang anak lelaki.

Levi tak pernah lupa wajah anak itu. Mata hijau yang menyeruak dan membikin damai bila kau melihatnya di antara potret hitam putih. Mata menarik yang ingin Levi abadikan pada lembaran coret-coret.

Kerutan menjembatani kening anak itu. Ia menatap lurus kepada horizon. Ia bergetar. Levi melihat getaran kecil di sekujur tubuhnya. Anak itu mengepalkan tangan, tampak menahan emosi. Kemudian Levi tahu cepat atau lambat anak itu ingin menerjang baling-baling kapal agar dapat terlumat bersama gerigi tajamnya.

Levi tak dapat berkedip menatap. Perlu dicatat, Levi bukan peminat anak laki-laki, atau lelaki mana pun. Tetapi kepada anak itu, ia tak bisa menahan minat. Mereka berjarak jauh sekitar 50 kaki, tapi Levi merasa dapat menggambar kontur wajah anak itu.

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu lagi.

Levi ketahuan menatap, tapi tidak mengalihkan matanya. Eren, sebaliknya, segera mengalihkan matanya dari Levi. Mata penuh emosi itu.

Farlan menepuk pundak Levi. "Aku mulai curiga kau itu homo dan peminat anak laki-laki."

"Tidak. Dia punya mata yang menarik."

Levi kembali menatap balkon dek.

Anak itu sudah tak lagi di sana.

Levi mencari dengan mata, sehingga ia lelah, dan ia duduk pada bangku itu. Ia duduk diam, merokok, menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak walau Isabel dan Farlan telah lama kembali menuju dek mereka yang kusam.

Di bawah langit malam berbintang, ia mendengar kaca pecah dari kejauhan. Suara gaduh. Suara-suara amukan yang tak pantas untuk dek kelas satu. Levi menikmati baur suara camar, ombak, dan kemarahan seorang remaja.

Eren datang lagi, dengan wajah berapi-api antara ingin membunuh, atau cari mati. Dia berjalan cepat melintas dek kelas B, tanpa melihat sosok Levi duduk di bangku dalam gelap.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eren memanjat balkon besi dingin seperti bocah cilik belajar mendaki tangga.

Dalam hati Levi terdiam, menonton, setengah terhibur.

Anak itu menjerit kemudian, menjerit meluapkan kekesalannya, meredam hampa suara-suara damai di sekitar. Levi menduga setelahnya anak itu akan melompat. Levi menunggu, menunggu hingga lima menit berlalu. Namun ternyata anak temperamental itu tak punya banyak keberanian untuk mati.

Nasib seseorang atau lebih akan berubah pada malam itu.

Ia mematikan puntung rokoknya dan mendatangi anak itu.

.

.

.

End


End file.
